¿La bella durmiente Rukia?
by Nathalie Shiffer
Summary: Que pasaría si el plan de nuestro querido pelinaranja se vuelva sobre él? ¿Que hace toda la sociedad de almas en Karakura, hasta los arrancar? Una obra de teatro puede resolverlo todo, o tal vez empeorarlo jajaja
1. Chapter 1

**¿La bella durmiente… Rukia?**

Era un brillante y hermoso día en el Instituto Karakura, la tranquilidad reinaba y todo…

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!!

Sí, como iba diciendo, era un hermoso día hasta que el estridente grito de cierto pelinaranja rompió la magia del día.

- Muy bien, como les iba diciendo antes de que Kurosaki me interrumpiera (mirada asesina de la maestra y un Ichigo con miles de gotitas en la nuca jijiji), para el festival de este año vamos a realizar una obra de teatro y será La bella durmiente, ¿voluntarios?

Nunca se había escuchado tanto silencio en el salón; el ambiente comenzaba a hacerse demasiado pesado, hasta que un valiente levantó la mano.

- ¡Oh!, veo que tenemos un valiente ¿qué papel quieres Kurosaki? ¿El de príncipe?

- No, lo que sucede es que… pues verá… yo estaba pensando – nuestra fresa favorita empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

- ¡Dilo de una buena vez Kurosaki!

- ¡Cállate Ishida! Lo que iba a decir es que yo quería proponer a alguien – la maestra sólo levanto una ceja y movió su cabeza afirmativamente para darle ánimos al pelinaranja para que continuara con su idea, mientras que él sólo sonreía y veía malévolamente a Ishida – "Esta si que me la cobro maldito cuatro ojos, no voy a permitir que nadie a excepción de mi llame a Rukia por su nombre… esta bien, sólo Renji pero eso porque Si lo golpeo Rukia se va a enojar conmigo" (¬¬ hablando de celos), bueno, yo creo que Ishida sería un excelente príncipe

Silencio total…

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – nuestro Quince favorito ahora estaba que se lo llevaba la… - Espere, yo…

- ¡Es una excelente idea!, ¿ustedes que piensan chicos?

- ¡¡¡¡¡SI!!!!!

**PENSAMIENTO DE LAS CHICAS**

"Nuestro príncipe azul" *¬*

**PENSAMIENTO DE LOS CHICOS**

"Lo siento, o tú o yo y preferible sacrificarte" ¬¬

**PENSAMIENTO DE ICHIGO**

"A ver cuando vuelves a llamar a Rukia Kia-chan" ¬¬#

**PENSAMIENTO DE RUKIA**

"Y Uryu decía que no tenía un club de fans" ^^'

**PENASMIENTOS DE URYU**

"De esta si no te salvas Kurosaki" ¬¬#

- Muy bien, en vista de que ya tenemos a nuestro príncipe azul, ahora vamos a elegir a la princesa

Ishida no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados, oh, claro que no, iba a hacerlo sufrir y lo disfrutaría mucho, nadie se mete con un quince. En ese momento Uryu levantó la mano mientras reía mentalmente


	2. Chapter 2

Un grito estruendoso volvió a escucharse en el Instituto Karakura y probablemente hasta Byakuya lo haya escuchado.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!!!- El seño y la garganta del pelinaranja estaban demostrando que siempre podía fruncirse másy que podía gritar a todo pulmón sin quedarse afonico -¡¡¡NO, ME NIEGO!!!

- Ichigo, no tiene nada de mala, además a mi me gustaría actuar – Rukia intentó calmarlo, pero le echó más leña al fuego

- ¿Y TU TODAVÍA TE PONES DE SU LADO?

**FLASH BACK**

- Sensei

- ¿Qué sucede Ishida?

- Bueno, creo que como yo soy el príncipe, sería justo que escogiera a mi pareja, ¿no lo cree? – Ishida voltea a ver a Ichigo con suficiencia y después sonría aun más ampliamente

- Sí, creo que tienes razón, ¿a quién te gustaría tener como pareja?

- Vera, considerando que la conozco desde hace mucho y que la considero alguien **muy especial para mí**, me gustaría elegir a – Uryu ve a todas sus compañeras y se da cuenta que todas lo miran con ojitos de cordero a punto de ser degollado, excepto Rukia, que lo ve con una sonrisa

Mientras nuestro quince se ponía a analizar las opciones que tenía, Ichigo sólo podía golpearse y amenazarlo mentalmente "Más te vale no escoger a Rukia o de hoy no pasas maldito idiota", en eso volteo a ver a su compañera de aventuras y casi le da un ataque cardiaco "¿Por qué le está sonriendo a ese cuatro ojos? ¿Acaso Rukia quiere ser la protagonista junto con él" El pobre comenzó a sudar frío.

- Me gustaría que Ru, digo **Kia-chan** fuera la princesa, creo que le quedaría muy bien el papel

- Muy bien mis queridos pupilos ¿qué opinan de que la pareja sea Ishida y Kuchiki?

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Ichigo no podía creer su suerte, maldito karma, pero si nunca le había hecho daño a nadie y siempre se portaba a la altura de la situación (¬¬ si, como no), entonces porque el mundo insistía en voltearle sus venganzas en su contra? Básicamente esos eran los pensamientos de nuestro pelinaranja y lo único que podía hacer era rezar por un milagro "Por favor, que las miles de fans del cuatro ojos se nieguen, que Inoe quiera ser la princesa, algo, cualquiera, pero por favor, Rukia no, mi Rukia no"

- ¿Entonces que opinan?

El silencio volvió a reinar hasta que… (los que tengan tapones para los oidos, favor de ponérselos)

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

- Mi hermosa Kuchiki-san se verá tan linda en traje de princesa

- Simpre he pensado que Kuchiki e Ishida hacen una linda pareja

- Se varan tan lindos los dos juntos

- Maestra, maestra, yo quiero ser el príncipe junto con Kuchiki – Y así todas las hormonas andantes…, ejem este, los chicos comensaron a acosar a la maestra para ser el príncipe hasta que para calmarlos a todos dio un fuerte golpe en el escritorio.

- ¡Tranquilícense hormonas andantes o los pongo a todos de hadas madrinas! – Y con estas cariñosas palabras la tranquilidad regresó – Bien – Ahora se dirigió a la pequeña, digo, valiente Rukia – Tú que opinas Kuchiki, ¿te gustaría ser la pareja de Ishida?, creo que a mi parecer y al de el resto de tus compañeros, nos agradaría mucho la idea.

- Pues…

- "Por favor, di que no, di que no, juro que si se niega no volveré aportarme mal con Byakuya y que no volveré a golpear a mi padre", "por favor"

_Hola, espero que les guste__, perdón por ser tan cortos, pero soy primeriza en estas cosas, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo, verán que rápido llegan las noticias, sobretodo a la Sociedad de Almas y a Hueco Mundo ¬¬ no se por que, pero tengo la ligera impresión de que cierto "vendedor con sombrero" tuvo algo que ver en todo eso. _


	3. Chapter 3

- Vamos Kia-chan, estoy seguro de que serías una excelente princesa – mientras decía esto Ishida se iba acercando al lugar de la pequeña shinigami para estirarle una mano para que se levantara.

- Esta bien, puede ser divertido – dijo aceptando el ofrecimiento del quincy y dándole una sonrisa tan hermosa que hizo que el joven pelinaranja renovara su lista de la muerte (lista de Ichigo: Ishida, Byakuya, Renji, Ulquiorra, Toshiro, Grimmjow, Stark ¬¬ y así sigue la lista xD les dejo a su imaginación porque están ahí)

"Lista de pendientes: moler a golpes al p… Ishida" (¬¬ adivinen quien estaba pensando esto) "Respira Ichigo, cuenta hasta diez unas quinientas veces y tal vez pueda mover mi cuerpo para golpear a este idiota"

- Muy bien, entonces Kuchiki e Ishida serán los protagonistas, Inoe, tú seras… este…

- ¿Puedo encargarme del maquillaje y vestuario de Kia-chan? – Inoe puso los mejores ojos de súplica que tenía y justo cuando la maestra estaba apunto de contestar la puerta del salón se abrió súbitamente haciendo que todos saltaran

En la puerta se encontraba un grupo "algo" peculiar y la cara de cada uno de ellos era todo un poema: Toshiro estaba más dormido que despierto, de hecho sólo estaba de pie porque Rangiku y Renji lo estaban sosteniendo, Rangiku estaba de lo más contenta, Renji esta mirando con ojos de "si no sueltas a Rukia te parto con Zambimaru" (XD algo sobreprotector el muchacho), por otro lado también estaba el guapo... digo, serio ¡Ulqui-kun!, mejor conocido como Ulquiorra, quien estaba agarrando a Grimmjow para que no se le aventara a golpes a Ishida y a Ichigo.

-Un momento Orihime, si alguien se va a encargar de que Kia-chan luzca hermosa voy a ser yo – dijo con mucho orgullo una teniente pelinaranja algo desarrollada (¬¬ sólo un poco XD)

- Vaya, ¿se puede saber quienes son ustedes?

- Pues… - ahora si que los habían cachado, ninguno tenía ni idea de que decir

- Somos "amigos" de Rukia-san – todos miraron a Ulquiorra y luego a Rukia y al notar el silencio agrego despreocupadamente – ah, sí, también somos estudiantes de intercambio

"Genial, más fans de Rukia, ¿qué nunca nos van a dejar solos? Suficiente tengo con que el cuatro ojos e Inoe y Tatsuki no se quieran separar de ella"

- En ese caso pasen y tomen cualquier lugar para seguir con la obra, bueno, como ambas quieren ayudar a Kuchiki, pues haganlo las dos, no tengo ganas de elegir "democráticamente" – en eso vio a todo el salón hasta que su mirada se posó en cierto pelinaranja que ya parecía un limón por lo amargado – Kurosaki – silencio – Kurosaki – una venita - ¡Kurosaki! – un tic – ¡KUROSAKI!- una libreta voladora que va a parar a la cara del susodicho - ¡¿QUÉ NO ESCUCHAS QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO ESCUINCLE DEL MAL?!

- Sí, ¿qué quiere? - ¿Y quién decía que Kurosaki no podía estar de peor humor?

- Tú te encargaras de la escenografía

- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué yo? No quiero

- No es una pregunta, es una orden – en eso levanta una ceja al darse cuenta como fulminaba con la mirada al pelinegro - ¿Preferirías ser un hada madrina?

- Me gusta la escenografía

- Bien, sabía que te encantaría

En eso sonó la salvadora de todo alumno en problemas… la campana de la salida.

- Muy bien, hoy han tenido suerte, pero mañana terminaremos de ver lo de la obra, ahora lárguense – cuando el pelinaranja estaba a punto de llamar a Rukia – excepto Kuchiki, Ishida, Inoe y los nuevos

- Sensei, ¿no necesita que yo también me quede?

- No Kurosaki, contigo hablaré después

"¡Maldita suerte la mía!, pero esto no se queda así" – Rukia, te espero en la salida

- No te preocupes Ichigo, nosotros nos haremos cargo de Kia-chan, ¿cierto, chicos? – Rangiku volteó a ver a los demás y estos sólo contestaron afirmativamente dejando a nuestro shinigami sustituto con ganas de matar a muchos shinigamis y arrancars, pero se aguantaría, no le daría la satisfacción a Ishida de verlo celoso, hasta que…

- Muy bien mis queridos retoños, me gustaría hablar con ustedes sobre la escena del beso, creo que esa debería ser la que ensayemos primero

Ahora sí, Ichigo sintió que se le caía todo el mundo encima y por si fuera poco

- **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!!!!!!**

_Wuajajaja, voy a hacer sufrir a Ichigo, __pero recuerden, a cualquiera le puede ocurrir un accidente en los ensayos, como que se le caiga la escenografía encima, ¿cierto, Ichigo?_

_Espero que les haya gustado, se aceptan sugerencias sobre los papeles, realmente me imagino a Ulqui como el papá sobreprotector de Rukia *.*_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola!, les agradezco mucho a todos los que h__an opinado sobre el fic y me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado :D me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo, intentaré subir los episodios lo más rápido que pueda porque tal vez más tarde mi tesis me vaya a matar x_x. Sin más por el momento aquí viene el siguiente capítulo!!!!!!_

Un malhumorado pelinaranja iba caminando por las calles de Karakura y por una extraña razón (:D quien sabe cual jajajaja) el joven tenía un aura asesina que impedía que cualquier ser que apreciara su vida se acercara a menos de 100 metros a la redonda.

Ichigo llegó a su casa y lo que más le sorprendió fue la bienvenida de su familia y el que su padre no estaba (:p el que deseaba desquitarse con alguien y no lo dejan)

- Ichi-nii, ¿dónde está Rukia-nee-chan?

- Se quedó en la escuela, algo de una obra, ¿por qué preguntas, Yuzu?

- Ah, ¿así que ella va a participara en la dichosa obra de teatro?

- Sí, va a ser la princesa, ¿y ustedes cómo saben?

- ¡Ah, sabía que Rukia-nee-chan conseguiría ser la princesa!

- En la mañana vinieron un grupo de personas preguntando sobre Rukia-chan y hablaron algo de una obra de teatro que se iba a hacer en tu escuela

"¿Y ellos cómo demonios se enteraron si apenas nos lo dijeron hoy?... ¡Ese maldito sobrerero loco! ¡El que sea mi maestro no le quita lo idiota!"

- Por cierto Ichi-nii, ¿quién va a ser el príncipe?

Hay veces en que uno debe de evitar hacer ciertas preguntas y este es uno de esos casos X_X, de no ser porque Karin era su hermana, seguramente la pobre ya no estaría viva.

- M e voy al cuarto – en ese momento un glorioso mensaje llegó al celular del shinigami sustituto – Olvídenlo, voy a salir, no nos esperen- y así como entró salió, sólo que un mejor humor

_TEXTO_

_Ichigo, la maestra nos acaba de dejar salir,_

_te parece si nos vemos en la cafetería? _

_Tengo hambre_

_Rukia_

(¬¬ es impresionante como puede llegar a levantarle el ánimo un mensaje, o habrá sido la persona que se lo mandó?)

Media hora después, Ichigo se encontraba buscando a la mujer de sus sueños, sin embargo lo que encontró lo volvió a poner de malas (¬¬ que voluble el hombre jajajaja). En una mesa se encontraba toda la bola que dejó en la escuela, es decir, Rukia y algunos de sus admiradores…, es decir "amigos" más cercanos. Ichigo se acercó a ellos y, tanto su ceño como su vena, se veían que iban a explotar en cualquier instante, la morena se encontraba de lo más divertida entre Ulquiorra y Grimmjow.

- Hola, Rukia- Ichigo intentó sonar de lo más tranquilo, pero como que los milagros no son lo suyo.

- Ah, Ichigo, que bueno que llegaste, estaba a punto de llamarte, siéntate, Ulquiorra-kun me estaba contando porque no vinieron Stark y Nel-chan

- Por cierto, ¿cómo fue que se enteraron de la obra?

- Pues verás eso es algo muy chistoso – Respondió Rangiku como si nada y a todos se les resbaló una gota al estilo anime

- Realmente no tuvo nada de gracioso, nunca había visto a Kuchiki taicho tan enojado – agregó Toshiro, que con un café Express logró despertar por fin.

- Lo que sucede es que de repente llegó Urahara al sexto escuadrón y…

**FLASH BACK**

- ¡Oh, Kuchiki taicho que bueno que lo encuentro!

- ¿Qué quieres? – Byakuya pregunto de la manera más fría posible (:D pero aun así lo queremos *.*)

- Ah, ¿esa es la manera de saludar a la persona que le trae noticias sobre Rukia-chan y cierto shinigami sustituto?

- ¿Qué noticias? – lado sobreprotector, activado; instinto asesino, activado; aura asesina, activada (gulp)

- Bueno… jajaja… ya que lo pones de ese modo- miles de gotitas recorieron la cabeza de Kisuke – o que sucede es que se va a realizar una obra en su escuela

- ¿Eso? ¿Cuál es el problema? Estoy seguro que Rukia lo hará bien – ^.^ el lado paternal y fraternal sale a luz.

- Ese no es le problema, sino la obra, se trata de La bella durmiente del bosque – Urahara guardo silencio para que el joven noble procesara la información, pero al darse cuenta que no decía nada continuo - En ese cuento el príncipe le tiene que dar un beso a la princesa para que despierte…

- ¿Qué clase de beso? – esto estaba empeorando, era mi imaginación ¿o el ambiente estaba cada vez más pesado?

- Uno de amor, en los labios, y estoy seguro de que Rukia-chan será la princesa y el prín –pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito

- ¡¡¡¡¡ABARAI!!!!!

- ¿Si, taicho?

- VE ENSEGUIDA AL MUNDO HUMANO Y VIGILA QUE EL INUTIL DE KUROSAKI NO SE ACERQUE A MI HERMANA… ¿ENTENDIDO?

- Si… taicho

- TE VERÉ EN MEDIA HORA, LLEVARÉ AL RESTO DE TUS ACOMPAÑANTES

- Si, taicho

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**- **Y cuando llegué estaban Matsumoto, Hitsugaya taicho, Ikkaku y Yushimika, sin embargo ellos dos tuvieron que quedarse porque Yashiru no los dejó venir si no venía con ellos, así que es posible que más tarde lleguen – termino de relatar Renji

- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? – esta vez se dirigía a los espada

- Aizen-sama se enteró y creyó que sería divertido venir, pero Tousen-sama no lo dejó porque dijo que sería una injusticia o algo así, realmente no le entendí, así que Grimmjow y yo venimos, aparte de que teníamos ganas de ver a Rukia-san

- ¿Y Stark y Nel-chan por qué no vinieron? – esta vez preguntó la pequeña shinigami

- Se quedaron dormidos, pero con suerte llegarán más tarde – esta vez respondió Grimmjow.

- Bueno, ya ven que Rukia esta bien, ahora pueden largarse.

Y la respuesta fue un…

- No – y miren que lindos, lo dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

- Rukia-chan va a ser la princesa así que lo menos que podemos hacer es animarla, aparte de que ya quedamos con la maestra de que nosotros también participaríamos – dijo el lindo taicho

"ME LLEVA LA… ¡¿QUÉ NO PIENSAN DEJARNOS SÓLOS?!"

**A la mañana siguiente**

Un muuuuuuy malhumorado Ichigo iba caminando a la escuela junto con Rukia y sus fieles vasallos.

Al llegar al salón la maestra no esperó más y de la nada sacó una enorme caja.

- Muy bien criaturas del mal, dentro de esta caja se encuentran los personajes de la obra, así que fuera de Kuchiki, Ishida, Inoe, Matsumoto y Kurosaki, todos pasarán para ver que papel les tiene preparado el destino ¡Así que muévanse de una vez y hagan una fila! – oh, si, la ternura andante ¬¬

_Por el momento esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado y agradezco en especial a Tsuki93, , Naoko tendo, Ghia-Hikari, 0o0khris0o0, Euphrasie Elessar, Anita509, Rukia-chan93, XxXkiaXxX, RukiaxUchiha, . Muchas gracias por sus reviws y por haberme puesto entre sus escritoras o historias favoritas :D _

_Ahora, la encuesta del día ¿Qué papel les tocará a los pobres shinigamis y arrancars? Acepto sugerencias y otra ¿Quieren que ponga celoso a Ichigo con Ulqui-kun, Grimmjow, Stark, Renji y Uryu?, ah, como me gusta hacerlo sufrir wuajajaja _


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Sigo viva!, al borde de la locura, pero viva, jajaja, no se preocupen, sigo lo suficientemente cuerda como para seguir con la historia, les agradezco mucho los reviews, en especial a Rikia-chan 93, ^.^ muchas gracias, me subió el ánimo. Muy bien, en este capítulo sabrán que papel tendrá cada personaje… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Así que manos a la obra!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!__ Por cierto, lo que esté en cursivas va a ser la voz de la maestra como directora _

Poco a poco la fila se estaba acortando, pero nadie en el salón quería abrir su papel para saber quién les tocaría ser; todos tenían un extraño presentimiento y por lo loca que estaba su maestra no creían que el presentimiento fuera erróneo… ¡seguramente después de esto ya no podrán salir de sus casas! ¡La gente se burlara por toda la vida de ellos! ¡Sus reputaciones estarían acabadas!... ¬¬ bueno, tal vez esté exagerando, pero solo un poquito XD

- Ulquiorra-kun, ¿qué papel te toco?

-"Uy, sí, Ulquirra-kun, ¿desde cuando esa familiaridad? ¡¿Y DESDE CUÁNDO TODOS LLAMAN A RUKIA POR SU NOMBRE Y TODAVÍA CON EL SUFIJO CHAN?!"

Ulquiorra comenzó desdoblar su papel y no podía creer lo que veía; a Rukia la picaba cada vez más la curiosidad porque ninguno de sus amigos quería ver los papeles que les habían tocado, hasta que Grimmjow se acercó a ver el contenido del papel de Ulqui-kun

- JAJAJAJAJAJA, esto si que está bueno, realmente si te queda el papel, ya quiero ver tu lado fraternal hacia Rukia, después de todo ya eres sobreprotector con ella JAJAJAJAJA

- Muérete Grimmjow – La mirada de Ulqui-kun mostraba odio puro, tanto que Grimmjow se ocultó atrás de Rukia, lo cual no fue de mucho agrado para Ichigo

- Dile a tu padre que no me mate Rukia

- ¿Vas a ser el padre de la princesa? – Preguntó Uryu mientras veía como Ichigo intentaba separar a Grimmjow de Rukia, pero parecía que se había pegado a ella como chicle.

-¡¿QUIERES SEPARARTE DE ELLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ?! – muy bien, la paciencia de nuestro naranjito explotó, XD y eso que sólo llevaban una hora en la escuela

Rukia se separó de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta y cuando Ichigo le quiso decir algo se dio cuenta que ahora estaba con el resto de sus fieles seguidores, a excepción de Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, el primero porque aun seguían en una pelea tipo niños de kinder XD y Ulquiorra porque los veía como bichos raros, cuando se cansaron del show se fueron con los demás para ver el cruel destino que les había tocado.

- Esto tiene que ser una broma- Sí, eso lo dijo el querido taicho - ¡ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE A SER UN HADA MADRINA!

- Pero Toshiro, te verás tan… lindo… jajajajajaja

- Púdrete Kurosaki y para ti soy Hitsugaya taicho

- ¡¿Y por qué Rukia si te puede llamar por tu nombre?!

- Porque ella es mi amiga y le tengo un gran cariño, ¿algún problema? – Toshiro se dio cuenta de como Ichigo estaba Viendo a todo hombre que se atrevía a hablar o a acercársele a la morena y su foco se le prendió - ¿no me digas que estas celoso, Kurosaki?

- ¡Qu… que tonterías estás diciendo!

- ¿En serio?, entonces, supongo que no te molesta que la sexta espada sea el sustituto de Ishida, ¿verdad?

- ¡¿QUÉ?! Es una broma ¿verdad?

- Nop, de hecho Grimmy me lo acaba de decir – Dijo Rukia mientras se acercaba - ¿Sabías que te la has pasado gritando desde ayer? – se dirigió hacia nuestra fresa.

En respuesta Ichigo frunció aun más su seño (pobre, le van a salir arrugas prematuramente XD) – ¿Y qué papeles tienen?

- Pues – Rukia se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y empezó a rememorar – Como ya sabes, Ulqui-chan va a ser mi papá, Grimmy, el sustituto de Uryu, pero también va a tener otro papel, creo que el de un hermano o algo así, ¿o era el villano?, ya no recuero, bueno, Shiro va a ser un hada madrina, Renji es el narrador, pero no quiere serlo, así que está intentando revelarse y de hecho Shiro va a intentar cambiarle el papel pero dudo que lo logre; Tatsuki va a ser mi mamá, Keigo también va a ser un hada madrina, Mizuro te va a ayudar con la escenografía. Lo que no se es quien va a ser el malo de la historia.

- Ya veo… - el pelinaranja guardo un momento de silencio en lo que procesaba todo lo que le había dicho Rukia, hasta que se percató de algo - ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! ¡¿DESDE CUANDO LOS LLAMAS POR SU NOMBRE?! ¡¿Y QUE ES ESO DE ULQUI, SHIRO Y GRIMMY?!

- Baka, no me grites – dijo mientras se destapaba los oídos - Ichigo, lo digo en serio, si sigues gritando así te vas a quedar afónico, además, ¿qué tiene de malo?, ¿creías que era a ti al único que llamaba por su nombre?, ¿por qué te molesta tanto?

Muy bien, si las preguntas anteriores la habían dejado un mal sabor de boca, la última más – Rukia, lo que pasa es que yo te…

- ¡Kurosaki! – XD pobre Ichigo, la maestra cortó el momento romántico y nuestra fresa se quedó como piedra jajajaja

- ¿Qué quiere? – la voz del pelinaranja podía competir en estos momentos con la de Byakuya, pero la maestra ni se inmutó.

- En vista de que varios van a estar en la escenografía decidí darte también el papel del villano – silencio total, el pelinaranja no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Está bromeando, no quiere darme otra cosa? – sarcasmo en todo su esplendor

- Con eso de que te llevas tan bien con Ishida, pensé que harían una buena escena de acción – palabras dichosas

- ¿Voy a pelear con él?

- Si

- ¿Y puedo golpearlo?

- Tal vez, pero primero escuchen la historia, le he hecho algunas modificaciones, básicamente es lo mismo, sólo que en este caso el malo es hombre, así que he decidido que la trama trate sobre un triángulo amoroso

- ¿A qué se refiere, sensei?

- Babosos, si no me dejan acabar es normal que no entiendan – mirada amenazante – Muy bien, como iba diciendo, en este caso, tanto el villano como el príncipe se enamoran de la princesa y como el villano no quiere que el príncipe se la quede, la rapta y la duerme dentro de su palacio; al final tendrán una pelea y quien gane se quedará con el amor de la princesa y lo demostrará dándole un apasionado beso de amor.

Ichigo levanto la mano sintiendo que el día podía mejorar - ¿Quiere decir que si el malo le gana al príncipe va a besar a la princesa?

- Así es, pero en vista de que no quieres ser, tendré que pedírselo a tu compañero, Grimmhow, o algo así – muy bien, el karma volvía a hacer de las suyas, quitándole la oportunidad de moler a golpes a Ishida y de besar a Rukia

- Por mi no hay problema, puedo con el papel y la escenografía

- Mmm, lo voy a pensar, mientras tanto, quiero que pasen todos al auditorio, vamos a empezar los ensayos y quiero que el primero sea el del beso entre el príncipe y la bella princesa

"¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!" – ¿Sensei, no podemos empezar con otra? "Por favor, por favor, tengan piedad de mi, si Kamisama existe, por favor, concédeme este deseo, nunca te pido nada, sólo esta vez"

- No, yo quiero iniciar con esa escena y además Kuchiki e Ishida aceptaron

**En el auditorio**

- Muy bien, ya todos tienen sus papeles y sus libretos, Kuchiki, acuéstate de aquel lado del escenario, Ishida, quiero que digas tus líneas desde el inicio, donde entras a la recámara, los demás dejen de estorbar

- Oh, ¿pero qué es lo que veo? ¿Será una ilusión o un ángel?, seguramente ella es la princesa de la que me hablaron las hadas – Se va acercando a Rukia

_- Salen las hadas, ¡ahora!- en ese momento aparecieron Toshiro, Keigo y Chizuro, pero…_

- ¡Ah, mi bella Kuchiki-san, no te preocupes, yo te despertaré con un beso de mis dulces labios! – pero afortunadamente Keigo fue "sutilmente" detenido por los guardaespaldas de Rukia, es decir Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Toshiro, Renji, Rangiku, Orihime, Uryu e Ichigo, XD el pobre termino todo golpeado y amarrado hasta con candados

_- Muy bien, después de este pequeño retraso continuemos_

- Pst, Hitsugaya-kun sigues tú – susurro Inoe desde bambalinas

- Ah sí, príncipe tienes que darle un beso de amor verdadero para que despierte del terrible maleficio- ahora dirigiéndose a la maestra - ¿es necesario que la bese en la boca?

_- Por milésima vez, sí, ahora continúen_

- En ese caso la besaré y le demostraré que yo soy el verdadero dueño de su corazón como ella es del mío- Ishida se arrodilla ante Rukia, pero justo cuando iba a besarla…

_WUAJAJA__, SOY MALA, BUENO LES QUISE CORTAR EL MOMENTO EMOCIONANTE XD, POR CIERTO, CREO QUE CADA VEZ LOS HAGO MÁS LARGOS, LOS CAPÍTULOS, ESPERO QUE ESTE TAMBIÉN LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y ESPERO MÁS REVIEWS, AUNQUE SEAN MENTÁNDOMELA POR HABERLE CORTADO JAJAJAJA _


	6. Chapter 6

_Wuajajaja, hola!, ¿me extrañaron?, wui, muy bien ¬¬ fuera de mis cinco minutos de locura, es momento de continuar con la historia; por cierto, agradezco a todos los que pusieron sus reviews, en especial a que siempre sabe como levantarme el ánimo ¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTE FIC! Ahora sí, a continuar._

Ishida estaba a punto de besar a Rukia, hasta que se oyó un fuerte sonido proveniente de una de las bolsas que ayudaban a mantener el peso del telón, la cual se había estrellado entre Uryu y Rukia; el primero estaba blanco y con una mirada de "amor" XD dirigida hacia el shinigami sustituto, mientras que la segunda había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

- Lo siento, se me resbaló – dijo el pelinaranja con una vena a punto de explotar y un tono de "si vuelves a intentar besarla no vas a tener tanta suerte" – ¿Estas bien Ishi..,-

La pregunta de Ichigo fue cortada cuando vio a su querida enana en los brazos de Ulquiorra, quien la estaba cargando de una manera sobre protectora

- ¿Estas bien Rukia-san?

- Sí, gracias Ulqui

Ichigo rápidamente se puso al lado de ellos – ¡Oye! Rukia puede pararse sola, así que bájala ahora "antes de que te muela a golpes maldito espada"

- Kurosaki, no te pongas así, fue tú culpa después de todo, lo cual me recuerda – sonido de un golpe XD soy mala en los efectos de sonido - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar caer esa cosa sobre nosotros?! ¡Casi me cae en la cabeza!

- Pero no te cayó, maldito Ishida, así que deja de quejarte

- ¿Qué dijiste, Kurosaki?

Y así empezó una nueva pelea, hasta que alguien agarró del cuello de la playera a Ichigo y no era nadie más que… ¡Renji!, quien lo estaba viendo con unos hermosos ojos de "púdrete Ichigo, casi lastimas a Rukia"; el pobre Ichigo comenzó a sudar frío, pero oyó una voz salvadora, y no, no era la de Rukia, quien seguía en los brazos de Ulqui-kun :3

- Bueno, déjenlo o si no nos vamos a quedar sin el malo de la obra – el cielo se abrió ante Ichigo, no sólo lo habían salvado de una muerte segura, ya que nunca había visto tan enojado a Renji, sino que también la maestra había dicho que sería el villano, lo cual le daba dos cosas: va a poder golpear a Ishida y va a poder besar a SU Rukia, nada podía ser mejor – por lo menos si lo golpean, déjenlo vivo para la obra, ya después van a poder hacer lo que quieran – el karma sigue existiendo. Ichigo volteó a ver a los demás y noto un aura maligna en todos, ¡incluso en Orihime!, oh, dios, iba a morir, sino ahora, después de la obra "moriré feliz, siempre y cuando pueda besar a la enana y me corresponda, si tengo suerte tendré descendencia… espera, primero tengo que sobrevivir"

- ¿Kia-chan, estás segura de que estás bien? – preguntó Orihime con ojos de perrito

- Sí, estoy bien, sólo me asuste un poco

- Podemos golpear a Kurosaki, Rukia-chan- dijo el querido taicho mientras tronaba sus nudillos junto con Grimmjow y Matsumoto

- Bien, dejen su instinto asesino, en vista del pequeño "accidente" provocado por Kurosaki, dejaremos hasta aquí los ensayos, pueden irse, mañana empezaremos con el primer acto, ¡ahora lárguense antes de que me arrepienta! - ¿y quién podría negarse con tan dulce manera de decirlo?, al segundo sólo quedó el polvo que levantaron los alumnos.

**En una cafetería no muy lejana del instituto**

- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ?!

- ¿¡Ichi, no te da gusto vernos!?

- No es nada bello cuando uno se enoja, en especial tú, que de por si eres feo – dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te

- ¿Pues que crees que hacemos, Ichigo?

- ¿No te acuerdas que les dije que Yuchimika, Ikkaku y Yashiru iban a venir?

- Y yo dije que Stark y Nelliel iban a venir también

- No me importa, ¿por qué están aquí?

- Venimos a ver el debut de Rukia – contestó medio adormilado Stark mientras acomodaba su cabeza en uno de sus brazos, el resto sólo asintió

- ¿No saben si Ni-sama también va a venir? – Ichigo empezó a sudar frío, si su futuro "cuñado" venía, podía darse por muerto, era una posibilidad cercana, con suerte y lograría salir con vida, por lo menos eso esperaba XD.

- Byakushi dijo que tenía mucho trabajo, pero que iba a venir lo más pronto posible, ah si, también dijo que de paso iba a traer al resto de los capitanes y tenientes, dijo que como no hay mucho que hacer y que estaba seguro que a Ichi le iba a agradar verlos a todos, junto con sus zanpakuto - ¬¬ ya no cabía duda, Ichigo podía darse por muerto (:3 hay que ir preparando su sepelio)

- Quiero vivir – susurro Ichigo

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- Nada, será mejor que nos vayamos, enana, o el viejo se pondrá histérico

- Muy bien, nos vemos luego chicos – algo sorprendente pasó en esos momentos, y nada grato para nuestro pelinaranja, Nell, Orihime y Rangiku abrazaron a Rukia hasta el grado de casi asfixiarla hasta que Tatsuki y los demás chicos tuvieron que separarlas para que no la mataran; luego Tatsukia la abrazó con cariño para que después los chicos se despidieran de la pequeña Rukia con… ¡UN BESO! Nuestro pelinaranja ya estaba tronando sus nudillos y se podía sentir un fuerte incremento de reatsu

- Cuídate Rukia – dijo Renji mientras la despeinaba y le regalaba una sonrisa

El resto del camino Ichigo iba que se lo llevaba la…, no pudo liberar todo su estrés porque Rukia estaba presente ¿y cómo iba a golpear a todos sus amigos?, seguramente ella lo golpearía al doble, pero eso no importaba, por lo menos se había desecho de ellos y podía pasar unos minutos a solas con la morena que a su parecer (y por la manera en la que se estaba comportando de celoso y sobre protector XD) ya era de su propiedad. Pero al parecer Ichigo no iba a poder disfrutar de esos momentos a solas con su "amiga"

**En el mundo interior de Ichigo**

- Oye rey, si quieres yo puedo tomar tu lugar y besar a Rukia-chan en la dichosa obra

- ¡PÚDRETE, PRIMERO LOS MATO ANTES DE QUE CUALQUIERA SE ATREVA A BESAR A **MI** RUKIA! ¡Lo escuchas, es mía!

La pelea que se aproximaba fue interrumpida por Zangetsu que llegó sólo para reafirmarle la situación XD

- Ichigo, si Sode no Shirayuki, Zanbimaru y Senbonzakura se enteran, no creo que puedas salir con vida

- Zangetsu tiene razón, rey, me he dado cuenta que esas zanpakuto se han vuelto demasiado sobre protectoras con mi princesita

"Genial, como si no tuviera suficiente con sus fanáticos" – Espera, ¿acaso dijiste tu princesita?

- Si, es tan mía como tuya

- ¡NI LOCO VOY A COMPARTIR A RUKIA CON OTRO, ELLA SÓLO ES MÍA, MI MUJER! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!

- ¿A sí?

- SÍ

- ¿Y ella lo sabe? - ¬¬ pequeños e insignificantes detalles

_LO SIENTO, SE ME ACABA DE FRUSTRAR LA IMAGINACIÓN, JAJAJA, BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, EN LOS SIGUIENTES EPISODIOS EMPEZARÁN LOS ENSAYOS, A VER SI NO SE CAE LA ESCENOGRAFÍA POR ACCIDENTE XD; TAMBIÉN EMPEZARAN A SALIR MÁS PERSONAJES QUE IRAN INTERUMPIENDO EL MOMENTO ROMÁNTICO DE ICHIGO Y, TAL VEZ, DETENDRAN LOS BESOS DE ISHIDA, O TAL VEZ NO… ¡SE ME HABRÁ IDO LA IMAGINACIÓN, PERO NO LO MALA! WUAJAJAJA _


	7. Chapter 7

_Chaca cha can! He regresado a la vida XD perdón por la tardanza, creo que fue casi un año o uno entero :p Bueno, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo… CONTINUAMOS CON LOS ENSAYOS ¿Qué nuevo personaje aparecerá en este capítulo? Traten de adivinar XD_

_LAS ITÁLICAS SON LOS ENSAYOS, SUBRAYADOS LAS INTERVENCIONES DE LA MAESTRA _

Una mañana "tranquila" en la residencia Kurosaki

- ¡I-CHI-GO! – y así inicio el fabuloso día del pelinaranja, con un cariñoso golpe que lo lanzó hasta la pared XD- ¿Cómo es posible que dejes que adorada tercera hija sea besada por otro hombre? ¡MASAKI, NUESTRO HIJO NO DEFIENDE A NUESTRA FUTURA NUERA! -¬¬ creo que ya saben quién es

- ¿Nuera? Ishin-san, no es lo que cree, es tan sólo una obra de teatro

- Rukia-chan, no tienes por qué defender al inútil de mi hijo, por cierto ¿quién es el príncipe afortunado?

- Ishida Uryu

- ¿Ishida?, se me hace familiar el apellido

- Otou-san, idiota, es el nombre de tu amigo

- Ah, es verdad es el apellido de Ryuken, Rukia-chan, hoy también tienen ensayo, verdad?

- Si, nos suspendieron las clases para prepararnos para el festival, todos están invitados a los ensayos si quieren ir

Fue en este momento cuando Ichigo se despertó del hermoso letargo al que lo había inducido el sutil golpe de su padre

- ¡Tú no estás invitado! Vámonos, Rukia, o se nos va a hacer tarde

Y así nuestra dulce pareja se preparó para salir de la casa, pero Ichigo no contaba con una pequeña sorpresa esperando fuera de la residencia Kurosaki

- ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

- Buenos días para ti también, Kurosaki Ichigo

- Kurosaki, muévete o vamos a llegar tarde –Ichigo ni se inmutó de lo que dijeron, sólo se les quedó viendo como bichos raros

- ¡Ulqui-kun! ¡Shiro-kun! ¡Hola! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo supieron dónde vivía Ichigo?

- Hola, el shinigami Urahara nos dijo dónde podíamos encontrarte

- No podíamos confiar en que Kurosaki te trajera sana y salva a la escuela, no después del "accidente" que ocasionó en el ensayo- XD si las miradas mataran, Ichigo ya estaría muerto, parece que Ulquiorra y Toshiro ya pueden competir por la mirada más gélida junto con Byakuya

- Ustedes, mald –Ichigo fue sutilmente interrumpido por el grito ensordecedor de su padre

- ¿De que accidente hablan? ¿Qué le hizo el descerebrado de mi hijo a Rukia-chan?

- Kurosaki Ichigo casi lastima a Rukia-san al dejar caer una de las pesas de la escenografía

- ¿QUÉ EL HIZO QUÉ? ¡ICHIGO, CÓMO TE ATREVES A INTENTAR LASTIMAR A MI QUERIDAS RUKIA-CHAN!

- ¡YA DIJE QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE! "Al que yo quería darle era al estúpido de Ishida, ¿qué le tiraré hoy? ¿y si destapo una de las trampas del suelo?, mmm, aunque también" - ¬¬ en lo que nuestro querido zanahoria se ponía a cavilar sobre materias de suma importancia, no se dio cuenta que Rukia ya se había ido con sus guardaespaldas en turno XD

**Después de diez minutos de cavilación en los cuales Ichigo no llegó a ninguna resolución sobre como matar a Uryu sin evitar las demandas y en las que se dio cuenta que ni Rukia ni su padre estaban ya ahí… ¬¬ bueno, entienden el punto**

- ¿¡Maldita enana, por qué no me esperaste!

- Eh, Ichigo ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

- ¡Cállate, Renji!

- ¡Muy bien bola de zánganos, toman sus lugares! ¡AHORA!

- Sensei –un valiente levantó la mano

- ¿Qué?

- No nos ha dicho que escena vamos a ensayar

- Ah, si, vamos por el principio, el padre y la madre de la princesa, arriba del escenario, el narrador también – después dirigió una sutil mirada a Toshiro, la cual hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por toda la espalda- después vienen LAS hadas

Un silencio incómodo de alrededor de cinco minutos

- ¡Abarai, se supone que tienes que leer el inicio de la historia!

- ¡Como usted diga, taicho! Este, ¿qué dice? Ah, sí… _En un reino muy lejano, una…_ -Renji volteó a ver por un momento a Tatsuki y a Ulquiorra, la primera estaba viendo a la maestra con ganas de matarla y luego veía Ulquiorra como bicho raro, mientras que el segundo, a pesar de su cara estoica, se le veía su tic en el ojo izquierdo XD- _um, este, una ¿feliz pareja? _

- ¡Sonrían par de… y tómense las manos!

_- Este, como iba diciendo, una feliz pareja de reyes estaba esperando con ansias el nacimiento de su primer bebé, quien al final resultó ser una hermosa niña a quien llamaron Aurora y para celebrar organizaron una gran fiesta y mandaron invitaciones a todos los reinos y seres mágicos_

- ¡Muy bien, todos arriba y hagan bola, las hadas, muévanse y digan sus nombres!

_- Me llamo Keigo_

- ¡Asano, idiota, se refiere a los nombres de las hadas! –gritó desde bambalinas fresita-kun

- ¡Siguiente!

_- ¡Me niego a decir esta líneas! ¡Es denigrante!_

- Pero, Toshiro, el papel fue hecho para ti

- Muérete, Kurosaki y para ti soy Hitsugaya-taicho

- Cómo digas, TO-SHI-RO, pero tienes que decir tus líneas –la verdad duele, cruel realidad

- "Una excusa, una excusa" Tengo pánico escénico

- Pues supéralo, ahora di tus malditas líneas o te degrado a doncella

- ¡SI SENSEI! _Este… queremos…este… bueno_

- De tu parlamento depende el color de tu vestido, ¿quieres un rosa con unos lindos moños?

_- ¡Queremos darle un obsequio a la hermosa princesa!_ –con las palabras correctas todo funciona XD, pobre Shiro jajajaja

_- Yo le daré el don del canto_

**Mientras tanto, atrás del escenario**

- "¿Canto, la enana sabe cantar?" Oye, enana, sabes cantar

- Claro que si idiota, ¿qué nunca me has escuchado en las mañanas?

- Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón, una vez te escuche cantar mientras te bañabas, pero casi siempre tarareas – Muy tarde, Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando ya tenía la soga al cuello

- Ichigo –Rukia intento encontrar las palabras más sutiles para decir lo siguiente- ¡¿me espías cuando me baño? ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!

El silencio dominó todo el salón de teatro, nadie creía lo que había escuchado y como respuesta automática, las auras asesinas no se hicieron esperar…

- Kurosaki, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste? – Grimmjow al rescate!

-Yo, no, todo es un mal entendido, fue sin querer, yo este, verán, pues no me di cuenta y me quede y luego pero después y entonces – poco a poco la bola de fans de Rukia iban dejando sin escapatoria a Ichigo, sólo se podía escuchar el sonido de los nudillos- "esto no puede ponerse peor, o sí?"

- ¡Mi hijo ya es todo un hombre! –Oh si, las cosas podían ponerse peor, ahí venía corriendo el "salvador" de Ichigo trayendo a Ryuken como vil papalote- ¿para cuándo vienen mis nietos?

Muy bien, ahora si no podía estar peor el asunto… ¿o tal vez, no?

- ¿Qué sucede Rukia-chan?

- ¿Es mi imaginación o esos son pétalos de sakura?

Ichigo sólo sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, sólo esperaba que hubiera cerezos cerca del salón y que los pétalos hayan entrado por una ventana, realmente estaba rezando, por una vez en su vida estaba rezando, el mundo no podía odiarlo tanto, bueno, tal vez si, pero aún era muy joven para morir y todavía no había conocido de los "placeres" de la vida con Rukia

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

_Chaca cha can, ¿quién será? ¿Será Byakuya qué ha venido a vigilar a su querida hermana y de paso a matar a cierto pelinaranja o será que los dioses por primera vez habrán escuchado las súplicas de Ichigo?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Wuajajajaja, ¿qué onda? Bueno, antes de empezar con la historia, quiero agradecerlo a todos los que opinaron sobre el capítulo anterior y a los que añadieron mi historia a sus alarmas o como favorita GRACIAS, me animan a seguir escribiendo. Por cierto, en mi profile tengo una encuesta, respóndala para que pueda iniciar mis siguientes historias! Ahora sí, a comenzar se ha dicho!_

- ¡Achoo! ¿Es mi idea o esta comenzando a hacer frío en plena primavera? –no, definitivamente no era su idea, se podían ver finos y delicados copos de nieva mezclándose con los pétalos de sakura

- No seas idiota, Kurosaki, no puede estar nevando en primavera, es antinatural, o no? – Ryuken e Ishin se voltearon a ver mientras analizaban la "peligrosa" situación que los amenazaba, bueno, en especial a cierto pelinaranja XD

- "Estoy muerto" –era lo único que podía pensar la fresa semicongelada, conocía muy bien esas energías espirituales, o sí, los dioses lo odiaban (cha ca cha can, ¿quiénes serán los nuevos invitados?)

- Kurosaki, ¡¿cómo te atreves a espiar a Rukia-sama? –Y este grito inició todo…

- Chire…

- Tsuki no mai, Tsukishiro…

- ¡AHHHH!

- ¡IDIOTAS, NO HAGAN ESO!

- ¡AUXILIO!

- ¡SEMBONSAKURA, SODE NO SHIRAYUKI, DETÉNGANSE! - ^ ^' demasiado tarde, el salón estaba destruido, solo quedaron unos pocos sobrevivientes que fueron lo suficientemente listos como para correr lo más lejos posible de Ichigo y ocultarse atrás de Rukia (quién diría, Rukia puede llegar a ser un excelente escudo XD)

**10 minutos después de la masacre en los cuales**** Rukia salió de su shock y encontraron los restos de una fresa sepultada entre pétalos de cerezo…**

- ¡Par de idiotas, vean lo que hicieron! –Rukia gritó mientras sostenía a un inconsciente Ichigo- ¡Destruyeron el salón de teatro! ¡¿Ahora dónde vamos a ensayar?

- Lo sentimos, Rukia-sama – ambas zanpakuto dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras bajaban las cabezas como si fueran unos pequeños que acabaran de ser regañados

- Tranquila, Rukia-san, no sirve de nada enfadarse –Ulquiorra intentó tranquilizar a la pequeña shinigami y Rukia, recordando que tenía que comportarse como todo una Kuchiki, botó a Ichigo y se calmo (pobre Ichigo jajajaja)

- Muy bien, tienes razón, no sirve de nada enfadarme, por cierto, ¿qué hacen aquí?

- Byakuya-sama nos pidió que viniéramos a cuidarla y animarla mientras él llega – contesto Senbonzakura feliz de que Rukia ya no estuviera enojada con ellos. Aunque no lo crean, una mujer enojada, en especial la pelinegra, es una de las pocas cosas que le dan miedo al samurai ^ ^

- Cuando llegamos, Urahara-dono ya tenía nuestros gigais

- Muy bien… no crean que no van a recibir un castigo por lo que hicieron

- ¡Pero lo hicimos para proteger su honor, Rukia-sama!

- Nada de peros, ahora ayúdenos a recoger todo y alguien levante a Ichigo antes de que se ahogue con los pétalos de sakura

- ¡Descuida, nosotros nos encargamos de Ichigo! –gritó Renji mientras que Grimmjow empezaba a sacudir a nuestra fresa para hacer una malteada XD – Así no se hace, mira - ¬¬, mmm, efectos de sonido, un golpe XD, lo sentimos, bajo presupuesto

**Veinte bolsas para meter los pétalos, 17 secadoras para derretir el hielo, una llamada urgente a un carpintero junto con su séquito y cuatro horas después…**

- Muy bien chicos, todo quedó como nuevo, quién diría que mi grupo de vándalos era bueno para algo…

- Kurosaki, ¿cómo termine embrollado en todo esto?- dijo Ryuken mientras terminaba de barrer, pobre, aparte de traerlo como papalote lo pusieron a barrer :p

- Es verdad, viejo, ¿por qué están aquí?

- ¡¿Cómo qué por qué? Claro que para apoyar a mi adorada tercera hija, en lo que se refiere a cómo llegamos aquí, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…- la retrospectiva fue interrumpida por un sonoro golpe que terminó con una de las escobas rotas

- ¡Idiota, fue hace cinco horas!- el tic de Ryuken se hizo más notorio

- Usted va a pagar por la escoba rota

- Si, sensei

- Bien, como les iba diciendo antes que Ryuken interrumpiera. Fui al hospital donde trabaja Ryuken y muy educadamente le pedí que me acompañara para que animáramos a nuestros queridos hijos durante sus ensayos

- Maldito

**Flash back**

- ¡Ryuken!

- ¿Qué quie…? –ni siquiera pudo terminar, en un instante se vio arrastrado por todo el lugar por un eufórico Ishin

**Fin de flash back**

- En pocas palabras, mi viejo te arrastró hasta aquí sin darte ninguna explicación, ¿cierto?

- I-CHI-GO ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu adorado padre?

- Fácil, he vivido contigo durante dieciséis años

- Muy bien, dejen las reuniones familiares para otro momento, ahora… (música macabra, por favor) es hora de tomar las medidas para el vestuario…

_Wuajajaja, aquí acaba mi inspiración, espero les guste y dejen muchos rewievs y voten, voten para elegir a la pareja de mi siguiente fic!_


	9. Chapter 9

_JAJAJAJA, HOLA GENTE DEL PUEBLO! CÓMO HAN ESTADO? BUENO, ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE OPINARON SOBRE ESTE FIC Y UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A _Euphrasie Elessar Y A Wuakayaka. _Muy bien, hora de comenzar! Por favor, voten y dejen review! Es mi alimento jajajaja_

* * *

- Muy bien sabandijas, todos formen una línea para tomar sus medidas! Ishida se hará cargo del vestuario- mirada gélida por parte de Orihime y Rangiku- Ah, sí, Inoue y Matsumoto se harán cargo del vestuario y arreglo de Kuchiki, ¿felices?

- ¡Yeah, vamos Kia-chan tenemos que preparar todo! – y lo último que vieron fue el polvo que dejó una Rukia siendo jalada por dos chicas de pelo naranja (pobre rukia ¬¬ deberían de llevar a otra persona para que cargara todas las bolsas)

- Emm, muy bien, conforme los vaya llamando van pasando conmigo, este, Hitsugaya – un minuto de silencio, ¿Hitsugaya-kun?, ¿alguien lo ha visto?

- Si, el enano se fue junto con Rangiku-san "el muy bastardo huyo cuando se llevaban a MI Rukia"

- Este, muy bien, Kurosaki muévete y ven aquí

- ¡NO TIENTES TU SUERTE, CUATRO OJOS!

- No, Kurosaki, claro que no – Uryu sonrió de tal manera que Ichigo sintió que algo iba a salir mal, o por lo menos para él

**Cuatro horas después, sip, eso le costó a Ishida tomar todas las medidas ¬¬, en casa de los Kurosaki**

- ¡Ya llegué, viejo, Yuzu! ¿Pero qué es todo ese ruido?, ¿tenemos visitas?

Ichigo se acerco a su sala y ¡oh, sorpresa! El cuarto estaba abarrotado hasta más no poder, pero lo que a Ichigo le llamó la atención no fue la cantidad de gente que había en la sala o todas las bolsas de tiendas que estaban en una esquina. No, lo que llamo su atención fue "cierta" shinigami sentada en el sillón. Rukia tenía puesto un hermoso vestido blanco corto que resaltaba todas sus curvas a la perfección con un escote "ataque cardiaco", su cabello estaba alaciado pero la hermosa vista era interrumpida por una persona que estaba acostada en las piernas de la morena y hubiera deseado no haberlo visto, por lo menos no en aquel momento

- ¿Qué hace Byakuya aquí? – dijo Ichigo mientras se acercaba al sillón para tener una mejor vista de SU enana - ¿Por qué está tan blanco? ¿Cuándo llegó? Y… ¡¿QUË HACEN TODOS USTEDES AQUÍ?

- Ah, Ichi-nii, que bueno que ya llegaste, ¿me podrías ayudar a arreglar el cuarto de invitados? – dijo Yuzu mientras le entregaba una cuantas sábanas y almohadas

- Etto, ¿quién se va a quedar?

- ¡¿Cómo que quien se va a quedar hijo desconsiderado? – y la presencia de Ishin no se hizo esperar XD- Pues claro que se van a quedar aquí los familiares de mi querida tercera hija y algunos de sus amigos

- ¿Familiares, amigos? ¡¿Pero qué creen que este es un maldito hotel? – y el golpe marca Ishin Kurosaki no se hizo esperar

- Pues, me refiero a Byakuya-san, Ulquiorra-kun, Shirayuki-chan, Senbonzakura-kun, Toshiro-kun, Stark-kun, Grimmjow-kun, Nel-chan y Lilinet-chan

OH, sí, la peor pesadilla de Ichigo se estaba volviendo realidad, no sólo tendría a su cuñado en la casa, sino a los seguidores más locos de Rukia. Si no se cuidaba estaba seguro de que alguno, si es que no todos, terminarían matándolo. Sólo esperaba que Byakuya no se enterara de lo que había sucedido ese día en la escuela. GULP

- Viejo, no es por nada, pero… ¡NO CREES QUE SON DEMASIADOS PARA QUEDARSE EN UN SOLO CUARTO!

- Tonterías, además no se van a quedar todos en el cuarto de huéspedes

- ¿A no, y dónde más?

- Pues es obvio que en TU CUARTO

1…

2…

3…

- ¡¿QUÉ?

- ¡NI LOCO!

- No es pregunta, está todo bien distribuido, unos dormirán en tu cuarto, otros en el cuarto de huéspedes y otros en el cuarto de mi querida Rukia-chan (¬¬ sip, Rukia ya tiene su propio cuarto)

- Muy bien, ¿y cómo planeas hacer la distribución?

- ¡Muy fácil mi ingenuo remedo de hijo! – Y oh maravillas de la tecnología humana, Ishin sacó nueve papelitos doblados – Dentro de estos papeles viene escrito el lugar donde van a dormir, así que mis queridos hijos, tomen un papel

Renuentemente, cada uno de los que se iban a quedar en el "Hotel Kurosaki", como lo había bautizado Ishin, empezaron a tomar un papel y el orden quedó, tambores por favor (imagínense los efectos de sonido, recuerden que tengo bajo presupuesto XD) en el cuarto de Rukia: Ulqui-kun, Toshi-kun y Bya-kun, en el cuarto de Ichigo: Grimmy-kun, Stark-kun, Sembonsakura y Lilinet y en el cuarto de huéspedes, pues el resto jajajaja. Y así todos agarraron sus cosas y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, claro está que Renji tuvo que ayudar a su taicho porque Byakuya apenas y podía caminar de lo débil que estaba

**Al día siguiente en el Instituto Karakura**

- Mmm, creo que este día tenemos más alumnos de lo normal –la maestra se encontraba viendo a los nuevos integrantes del salón, es decir, el resto de los gorrones provenientes de Hueco mundo y la Sociedad de Almas – muy bien, en vista de que ahora somos más, tendremos que dar más papeles para que todos participen en la elaboración de la obra, aunque sea como el árbol numero veinte –la maestra se detuvo mientras observaba a cada uno de ellos hasta detenerse en Byakuya y una sonrisa maligna se formó en su rostro. El ni-sama de Rukia no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aguantar su instinto de sobrevivencia para no echarse a correr – Tú serás…

* * *

_JAJAJA, MI IMAGINACIÓN YA NO DA PARA MÁS, TENDRÁN QUE ESPERAR AL SIGUIENTE CAPITUO, EL CUAL PROBABLEMENTE TARDE MÁS TIEMPO DEL NORMAL PORQUE TENGO QUE RETOMAR MI TESIS, DESENME SUERTE XD. MIENTRAS LE SDEJO UNAS PREGUNTAR PARA ATORMENTARLOS WUAJAJAJAJA_

_¿qué le habrá pasado a byakuya?_

_¿qué sorpresa le tendrá preparada Uryu a Ichigo?_

_¿los arrancars y zampakuto tendrán sus cinco minutos de fama dentro de la obra?_

_¿qué papel tendrá byakuya?_

_¿ichigo sobrevivirá a sus queridos inquilinos?_

_¿algún día iré a terminar este fic?_

_Estas y muchas más preguntas y lo peor de todo… ¡POCAS RESPUESTAS! XD_


End file.
